Kurts BIG adventure
by Lord of the Power Button
Summary: Based off a prompt on the glee fluff meme : Kurt somehow gets deagedBurt is unreachable and tiny!Kurt is really scared of all those tall people he doesn't onically enough, he only feels save around one Dave Karofsky.
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter 1:

Meet Kurt!

**A/N: Hey :) this is a fill for this prompt** .com/glee_fluff_?thread=4472041#t4472041**I really wanna thank my beta Full of Ennui for all the work she put into this (and trust me it was a lot :L) Enjoy :)**

"Come on guys! It's Journey, it's our thing. At least try to be a little enthusiastic," Mr. Schuester said, handing out the sheet music to "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)."

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect, don't you think we're becoming a little predictable in our song choices? We need to shock this year, and we, as a team, believe that Journey is _not _the way to go," Rachel said, ending her speech with a deep breath as her nerves got the best of her. The members of New Directions had spoken about it behind Mr. Schuester's back over the summer, coming to the conclusion that if Mr. Schuester presented them with another Journey song, they would revolt.

"Rachel, while your concern is understandable, it's unneeded. We, as a team, are not _predictable- _we're _reliable_."

"I agree with Rachel," Kurt said defiantly, twisting the hair on the back of his head.

"Okay, Kurt," Mr. Schuester replied, turning to Brad and signaling him to play. Kurt looked around the room, waiting for one of the other members to speak up like they had agreed to, but all his eyes fell upon was people looking at their shoes, out the window, or really anywhere other than at Kurt, who sighed dramatically and continued.

"This is important Mr Schue, we can't just ignore it. Journey gave us an edge the fir-"

"Okay, Kurt, that's enough."

"You're being really unreaso-"

"Unless you want another visit to Figgins' office, Kurt, I suggest you quiet down."

"Mr Schue..."

"_Figgins' office, now._" Mr Schuester said angrily, finally losing his cool.

"Fine!" Kurt huffed in frustration, rising to his feet and snatching his messenger bag off the ground before exiting.

"HEY! FAG!" Kurt turned to see Azimio stalking towards him.

_Oh Gaga, I forgot the hockey team would be waiting to use the changing rooms now,_ the small teenager thought to himself. Before he could get a word out, he was pushed into the janitors' closet as the hockey team shouted that they were "putting the fag back in the closet." Defeated, he sunk to his knees, not realizing there was a large hip leveled shelf beside him.

Kurt's eyes slowly slid closed as he looked at the shelf that he had just whacked his head against.

"I'm worried about Kurt..." Rachel let her comment hang in the air as she looked around. She could tell by the looks on her fellow Glee members' faces that they felt the same way. Suddenly, Finn silently rose to his feet and left the room.

"Shit! Guys, the hockey team is out there!" Finn shouted, cursing himself for not realizing it sooner. The rest of the club rose hurriedly and followed Finn, ignoring Mr. Schuester's complaints of Sectionals being right around the corner.

"Hey! DICKLESS! Where's Kurt?" Santana shouted angrily at Karofsky as she pushed her way through the wall that the Glee guys had created.

Everyone's attention was turned to Azimio as he snickered to himself triumphantly.

"We shoved that homo back into the closet," he declared, sounding completely devoid of shame.

Mercedes turned and ran towards to the janitors' closet, quickly moving the broom that was closing the door as soon as she reached it. Loud sobs could be heard from the inside of the closet as she struggled with the door. She finally ripped it open, expecting to meet Kurt's tear-filled glasz orbs, but instead there was nothing.

Looking down, realization dawned on Mercedes. A small bundle of clothing with perfectly coiffed brown hair was lying on the floor of the closet. Mercedes reached down cautiously and moved the now oversized Marc Jacobs coat out of the way, then gasped in alarm.

"I swear to god, Karofsky, if you harmed a singlehair on his head..." Mercedes growled. The members of New Directions all crowded around the door just in time to be shocked as the little, terrified ball bolted from the closet and hid behind Karofsky's legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **A/N: Yea so Chapter 2! Thanks for all the support :) to answer the anon comment Azimo was the only jock I knew the name of (other then Karofsky) and he plays a VERY big part in upcoming chapters :)** **Thanks to my AMAZING beta Full of Ennui!**

"What the hell fa—" Karofsky suddenly stopped speaking as he whipped around to look at the petrified pipsqueak cowering under him. His eyes were met with Kurt's, definitely Kurt's, only framed by a much smaller head that lead to a much smaller neck, torso, and limbs.

"Holy **!" Little arms wrapped around Dave's legs.

"Wh- What the he- hell happened to him?" Karofsky spluttered his arms desperately, trying to pry the little fingers from his jean clad legs. The glee club and hockey team crowded around Kurt and Karofsky.

"Oh my god!" Quinn rushed forward and dropped to her knees in front of Karofsky. "Hi, I'm Quinn, what's your name?" Quinn had become much more empathic towards kids since her pregnancy.

"Kurt," the little boy answered, eyeing her warily.

"No way is that Hummel!"

Azimo mumbled to himself, wanting to think anything other than the fact that he recognized those eyes.

"I think it is," Rachel said, tentatively walking forward but halting when Kurt flinched and held onto Karofsky even harder. Kurt tugged on Karofsky's leg to get his attention.

"What?" "Why is he so big? And who are they?" "Finn's tall because he's a freak and they're your loser friends. Who am I?" Kurt looked confused.

"Paul, silly," Kurt smiled sweetly. Dave thought for a second before realization dawned on him. "Paul Karofsky?" Kurt nodded, grinning from ear to ear this time, his usual glint of fear replaced with happiness as he smiled. Karofsky looked up.

"He thinks I'm my older brother; he used to baby sit for Kurt before he went off to college," Dave clarified with the group, nervously shuffling from one foot to the other. It was Finn's voice which broke the silence.

"Give him to me now. No way is he staying anywhere near you!" Finn stepped forward and, unlike Rachel, who stopped when Kurt flinched, Finn continued charging on, wrapping his arms around Kurt's tiny waist and pulling him up off of Dave.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kurt's scream was what Finn made stop as he placed Kurt back on the ground, who immediately scrambled off the ground and raced towards Dave again.

"I don't like him," Kurt mumbled, looking scandalized

"Me and you both," Karofsky replied.

"Stop bad mouthing me to my little brother!" Finn snarled, glaring at the hockey player.

"Hey, I'm only agreeing, he's the one who said it..."

"Shut up!"

"Make me, Hudson!"

"Fine, I will!" Finn charged towards Karofsky, but stopped in his tracks once he heard the light whimpers from Kurt. He looked down into Kurt's terror filled eyes and, damn, if that didn't sting, Finn didnt know what did.

"Ok, does anybody here even realize that what they are insinuating is completely crazy?"

"Shut up, Puckerman, you have no clue what you're talking about," Santana retorted.

"And you think you do?"

"A hell of a lot more than you do!"

"Whatever, Santana."

"Your name's Santana, too?"

Kurt questioned, speaking to her for the first time since his change.

"You know a Santana?" She asked back, squatting down in front of the child, who nodded.

"We go to the park together." Memories of walking around the park with Kurt and Britney and all three of their mothers flashed back into Santana's mind, and she couldn't help but smile before a frown crossed her face.

"What age are you?"

"3 and a..." Kurt thought for a minute,

"HALF!" he exclaimed, obviously happy with himself for remembering the word.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell is up, but can't we just call Hummel's dad and let him sort it out?" Azimio said, looking uncomfortable.

"Since Kurt came back to McKinley, our parents had enough money to go on their honeymoon. They wont be back for two weeks," Finn grumbled.

"Guess you're babysitting then, sasquatch," Karofsky said, trying to peel Kurt off his leg. The only thing stopping him was Kurt's terrified, tearful eyes.

"I don't wanna go with him... he's too big and he shouts a lot," Kurt mumbled furiously.

Karofsky sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating but I had exams and then I was admitted into hospital for a while it's been a hectic few weeks. This is a filler chapter really and because I need plenty of bed rest you can expect more updates, Also *shameful self pimpage* check out my other stories! ****J**

Karofsky crouched down until he was eye level with the small boy

"Kurt , I promise they won't hur-" Kurt interrupted Karofsky urgently

"They will, their big and scary and…" the next part was whispered, while pointing at Puck "…he looks like storybook villian"

"Yea, he acts it too…"

"shut up Karofsky!"

"Make me Pucke-"

"Shut up both of you! This isn't helping!" Santana interrupted angrily, making Kurt cling to Karofsky's leg even tighter

"Maybe we should call Blaine?" Tina asked slowly walking towards the closet and rooting through Kurt's trousers pocket until she found what she was looking for

She dialled Blaine's number after scrolling through Kurt's phone to find it

"Blaine? Hey it's Tina…"

"Yeah from New Directions…"

"Listen something's up with Kurt, could you maybe get down here?…"

"No, he's safe…"

"Yeah but they didn't do anything too bad"

"No, honestly he's fine…"

"Umm, It's kinda hard to explain"

"Yeah their here too"

"Blai- BLAINE! CALM DOWN! HE'S FI-"

"Yeah, I know their here bu-"

"Blaine honestly now you're just being ridiculus!"

"I do know what they have done thank you very much!"

"Yes I do!"

"Blaine you're just wasting time! Kurt _needs _you!"

"Sure that'll be great" She hung up then

"Him on the warblers are in the area, apparently Kurt was going for coffee with them after glee, so…" she let the conclusion hang in the air.

"What do we do until then?" Finn asked looking nervously at Kurt

They ended up just sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Kurt's phone to ring. He sat clutching Karofsky with every fibre of his body, and trying to sink into the ground at the same time.

It was 15 minutes after they had sat down when Kurt's phone rang

Mercedes answered it

"Hel-"

"Cafeteria."

She put the phone down.

"Has that boy not got any manners" Azimio questioned

"I'm sure you can forgive his lack of dapperness because of worry for his boyfriend, but, it's not like you're one to talk" Mercedes replied glaring.

Blaine and the warblers burst through the door, catching the attention of the small groups scattered around the cafeteria for a few seconds before they got bored.

"WHERE'S KURT?" Blaine's usually calm voice frantically ran through the cafeteria and Finn stood and motioned the boys over, all still clad in their uniforms.

"Do those fags own any other clothes?" Karofsky enquired

"Do you own anything but that lettermen jacket?" Tina retorted

"Where's Kurt, is he okay?, I swear to God if you hurt one hair on his perfectly sculpted head, Do we need to go to the hospital? Oh God is he DEAD! HE'S DEAD ISN'T HE, I'M GONNA DIE ALONE! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO READ HIM MY POETRY-"

The warblers flinched at the thought of Blaine's poetry.

"WHYAREN'TYOUTELLINGMEANYTHING!"

"You're not giving us a chance!"

Blaine looked down

"Blaine" Artie caught the groups attention

"This is Kurt"


	4. 911

**This isn't an update or anything really to do with my story, just me letting people know that I'm thinking of the men and women killed this day 10 years ago. The images of the "jumpers" will forever haunt me xxx**


	5. AN

**I'm REALLY sorry**

**a LOT has happened since I last updated anything and I'm sorry to say it might not happen for a while. My parents found out about my cutting and went ape shit crazy so I wasn't allowed on my computer and then my boyfriends mam died of cancer and the funeral was today so I've been helping him with that and babysitting alot (his brothers only 10) while he helps his dad sort out the funeral stuff. So Im HOPING to update "Untitled" today or tomorrow but that'll be it and I cant even promise that.**

**I'm really Sorry :/**

**~Peace Out~**

**Lord of the Power Button**


End file.
